


Kinktober 2018

by GoddessofRebirth64



Category: Fruits Basket, Gravitation, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Yu Yu Hakusho, ああっ女神さまっ | Ah! Megami-sama! | Oh My Goddess!, 妖しのセレス | Ayashi no Ceres
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRebirth64/pseuds/GoddessofRebirth64
Summary: This is Kinktober 2018





	1. Chapter 1

So guys this is Kinktober 2018! I know I didnt finish last year but I really want to. Please give my works a shot!


	2. Day 1: Deep Throating

A/N: This is a shout out to Kamari, who picked Yusuke as the star of this chapter. Enjoy!

Couple: Yusuke/Botan

If you asked Yusuke where he would find the blue haired, preppy reaper, the last place he would have answered was a dive bar. But, there Botan was, sitting at the bar. She was dressed in a bright pink dress, with her hair tied back in a ponytail, which bobbed back and forth when she took shots. She was taking her third or fourth shot of tequila. Even Yusuke hadn't had that much yet. 

Grabbing her wrist, Yusuke turned to face her. “Are you sure that's a good idea? You have to be able to walk back.”

“I is not too dunk,” Botan tried to chastise him,but she was swaying in her seat. 

Rolling his eyes, Yusuke sighed. She was already shit faced. ‘You would think a reaper could hold her damn liquor,’ he thought. 

Standing up, Yusuke threw her arm over his shoulder and scooped her up. He had enough experience to know that if he didn't get her out of here, she would be throwing her pizza up all over him. “Man the one night the guys cancel….”

“Puts me down Uske!!!!!” Botan slurred in his ear. “I am still thirsty.”

Yusuke just shook his head. Why is it he always got stuck with the drunks? And now he had to make sure to get her home safe, so he couldn't even get drunk! This was some bullshit. “We are going to a different bar.” He lied smoothly. 

“OK!” Botan bounced a little. “To the Tequila!”

After paying their tab, Yusuke carried Botan out of the bar and down the street toward the train station. He figured that would be easier to get her drunk ass home, should she pass out. It wasn't that he couldn't carry her all that way, he just didn't want to.

“Canz we go tos the karaoke place in the city?” Botan managed to get out.

“Sure.”

‘Maybe next time,’ Yusuke added to himself bitterly. 

Boarding the train, it wasn't full for a Sunday night. There were a group of girls in the front of the car and a couple towards the middle. Yusuke carried Botan down to the end of the car and put her down in a seat.

“WHEE! We is going for a ride!!!!!!!!” Botan cheered. 

Yusuke fell into the seat next to her. He pulled out his phone out of his pocket to check and see if he had any messages from Keiko. She had to work late. Seeing that she hadn't, he dropped her a text saying that he would be late. 

Next to him, Botan wobbled a little, before tipping over. Her head fell into Yusuke’s lap. “You aren't gonna throw up are you?!” Yusuke panicked for a second.

“Just a little dizzy…” Botan closed her eyes. 

Leaning back, Yusuke pulled his phone back up. He turned on Candy Crush to take his mind off of the drunk in his lap. Her breathing had gotten more even and it made it even harder to ignore her. Literally. 

As much as he loved Keiko, he was a man. He did know that Botan was cute. Not his type, but she was still cute (even in her drunken state). Her breathing was hitting his jeans just wrong, with her face nuzzled up against him. Even with his phone distracting him, it didn't stop his body from reacting. Man. Yusuke hoped that Keiko was home when he got there. 

The train jerked into motion and went hurling down the tracks. Moving uncomfortably, Yusuke tried to find a more comfortable position. His jeans weren't helping. They were tight against his hard cock. 

The sight of Botan’s cleavage wasn't helping. He could see her round breasts beneath her u shaped neckline. After a few jerking movements, Botan lifted her head only slightly. “What's wrong?”

Looking away from her, Yusuke muttered, “Nothing…..” 

Shrugging it off, Botan laid her head back in Yusuke’s lap. When she felt the rise of his pants, she gasped a little. “You’re…..”

Shifting his body away, Yusuke felt a little defensive. He had never felt like this about Botan before. Was it even Botan? Was it because he had needs that Keiko refused to see to, til they were married. “You’re drunk. What do you know?”

Suddenly, Yusuke felt the weight of her head leave his lap. ‘Great Yusuke. You damn perv,’ he thought. It was ok when it was Keiko. He loved her. Now he probably just ruined-

Before he could finish his thought, Yusuke heard a little zip and he felt a tug off his pants. Snapping his head up, Botan was leaning over his crotch, unzipping his Goddamn pants! 

“Botan what the-"

“Shhhhh!” Botan whispered. “The other people will hear.”

Reaching her hand into his fly, her long fingers touched his covered member. Hissing a little, Yusuke reached down to still her hand. “What about Keiko?”

“What about her?” Botan rolled her eyes. “I’ve always wanted to see it.”

Allowing his hand to fall to the side, Yusuke blinked a few times. This was wrong as hell. Should he stop her? Without a fucking doubt. But on the other hand, she was obviously willing and there was gray area when it came to oral being cheating. Right?

His thoughts were shattered when she reached into the opening of his boxers, grabbing his hard cock with her soft hand. “Its so hard Yusuke…”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Gulping back a noise, he leaned back against the headrest with his eyes closed. Botan gave his cock a few slow strokes, before she eased him through his boxer hole, and the fly of his jeans. Leaning down at level with his quivering member, that evil evil reaper gave him a nice long lick. 

Her tongue flew over his tip and right down the side of his hard flesh, before coming back the other side. When she got back to the tip, Botan’s tongue swirled over his pee hole. She had done this before, no doubt in Yusuke’s mind about that. 

“You taste good,” Botan hummed. Her lips wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking it delicately, almost like she was testing the waters.

“Oh fuck…” Yusuke moaned as softly as he could. 

Opening her mouth wide, Botan slid him further into her mouth. His cock was almost painfully hard now. Her warm mouth was like heaven. Botan pulled back up slowly, before sinking her mouth back onto his penis. Only about half of it was inside her mouth but it was perfect. 

Sucking hard, her mouth felt like a second skin on his penis. Suddenly her teeth scraped the side of him. Biting into his hand, Yusuke fought the urge to moan. Pleasure was shooting up through every part of him. Holy Shit!!!! 

Removing her teeth, Botan slid her mouth back up towards his tip, still sucking just about as hard as she could. With lighting speed, suddenly she dipped her head back down, taking all of him into her mouth this time. Yusuke was almost sure that his cock was halfway down her throat. 

Bobbing a little, Botan added her teeth again. Gagging a little, she pulled her mouth back only slightly, before impaling his cock against the back of her throat again. Humming, Botan pushed closer, gagging herself again. 

Grabbing a fist full of her blue hair, Yusuke tried to help guide her movements, but his whole body was almost like jello. More pleasure shot through Yusuke like a cannon. At this rate, he was sure how much longer he could last. 

With one last gag, Botan pulled back, forcing his cock to fall from her mouth. Her face was a mess. She had drool and precum sliding out of the corner of her mouth. He couldn't wait to cum all over her face

Wrapping her hand around his penis firmly, Botan gave him a few hard strokes. “You’re huge. Much bigger than I thought.”

Grabbing the back of her hair almost roughly, Yusuke shoved himself back into her mouth. Fuck this felt amazing. Botan was back to bobbing her head up and down, with a faster speed. Pushing his hips up further to meet her face made his cock go back further down her throat. Gagging, Botan sucked even harder, sinking her teeth into the base of his cock. 

Holding her head right there, Yusuke knew that he wasn't going to last. Biting into his left hand to keep quiet, his right his right hand snaked under her skirt. Pushing her panties aside, he slid two fingers into her soaked pussy. This sudden action caused Botan to scream out, which was muted by his cock in her mouth. 

“As soon as I cum all over your face, I am going to destroy your pussy,” Yusuke growled as mildly as he could manage. 

Another sound escaped Botan's mouth, mixed with a gag. The vibration mixed with her teeth was too much. Pulling his left hand out of his mouth, Yusuke grabbed the back of her head and shoved it down on his cock. His fingers inside of her matched the speed of her mouth.

“Oh shit…” Yusuke groaned as he stilled in her mouth. His cum came shooting out into her mouth. Coughing, Botan pulled her mouth away, his cum dripping from her mouth. 

Licking her lips, Botan swallowed it all back. Taking a few deep breaths, Yusuke recovered from his orgasm. That was the most intense feeling he had ever felt. Looking over at the reaper, she had slid into the seat next to him, obviously trying to catch her breath. 

Pushing her across the other back seats, Yusuke hiked up her skirt. “Now its it's your turn.”

“Yusuke…” Botan’s eyes got wide. “They will hear me!” 

Shrugging, Yusuke threw her leg over his shoulder. Pushing her underwear to the side, Yusuke slipped his tongue into her sweet pussy. She tasted like honey. Immediately her hands went to his hair, grabbing it by the root. 

“Yusuke!”

Sliding closer, he buried his face in her sweet pussy. With each movement of his tongue, his nose brushed up against her clit. She was so wet. So fucking hot.

Shifting her body, Botan sat up, pressing her pussy deeper into his face. Breathing was hard but honestly this wasn't a bad way to die. Much better than the other two times. 

Feeling her hips moving into his tongue, Yusuke gripped them, holding her in place. Shoving his tongue in further, Yusuke heard Botan let out a rather loud noise. Did he care that someone could hear them? Honestly, not really. Fuck everyone else on this fucking train!

“Yusuke!”

That voice made him stop cold. He wished it was Botan’s voice. Oh how he wished for that. Pushing the reaper off of him, he came face to face with Keiko, and boy did she look pissed!

“Keiko!”

Man did he have some explaining to do….


	3. Day 2: Medical Play

Day 2: Medical Play

Couple: Hatori Sohma/Shiori Minamino OC

Leaning against her desk, Shiori blinked a few times. So much paperwork…. How the hell did he have this many patients? Sighing to herself, she pulled the next file over. Today had been a major shit show, both literally and figuratively. Between the poor soul who shit in the lobby, to her supposed charge’s inability to keep his ass in a desk at school, Shiori had it with today. But, the worst part of today was that her boss, Dr. Sohma, had been on the warpath. Last week, his whole practice came down with the flu. This is what caused the terrible jungle of paperwork in front of her. He demanded that she go through each file to make sure it was updated. Yay for her.

Slipping her glasses on, she went through the file and read through all the information. Sighing, she pulled out a post it and wrote what it was missing on it. She put that one into the not done pile, which was unfortunately, growing by the second. A door opened down the hall, signalling that Hatori was finishing up with his last patient today. Rolling her chair over to the check out window, she wiggled the mouse to get the computer to wake up. She was almost done. Thank God!

After checking out their patient, she slid back over to her desk. There was no way Hatori would let her leave with this much crap on her desk. Cracking open another file, Shiori settled in, tucking her legs under her bum. The soft steps from Dr. Sohma’s shoes signalled his arrival into their small office. She could feel his brown eye boring into her back. If you don’t move, he won’t give you anymore work… or that’s what she tried to tell herself.

“Ms. Minamino, I need you to get room 2 ready for my last patient,” Hatori’s deep voice sent shivers down her spine.

“But I thought that he was our last patient,” Shiori slipped off her glasses, and turned to face him. 

“I will also need you to undress,” Hatori said, matter of a fact like. 

Sputtering a little, Shiori blinked a few times. Had she heard him correctly? Would she mind losing her virginity to Hatori Sohma? No. She had thought about him since she started working here. But, he would think it was unprofessional. So she kept her thoughts and feelings to herself. Maybe she had been wrong to keep quiet? Did he want her? Why else would he ask her to undress?

“Excuse me?” Shiori tried to keep her voice steady. “Undress?”

“Of course,” Hatori snorted. “You haven’t had your work physical yet. You’ve gotten away with it so far, but today is the day.”

Of course…. Shiori felt a little deflated. Work. That was all Hatori Sohma knew. Nodding gently, she stood up and went down to room 2. Pulling out the physical kit from the drawer, she ripped the wrappings off of it. Laying it out on the small silver table, Shiori turned to grab a gown out of the bottom drawer. 

‘Maybe it was better this way,’ she tried to convince herself. After all she was half demon and half goddess, she would out live him by millions of years. Why should she give it up to the first guy she ever had a crush on? Who the hell was she kidding? She really liked Hatori. If he wanted her, she would be there. 

Folding up her clothes, Shiori slipped the gown over her naked flesh. As she propped herself up on the exam table, Hatori knocked softly on the door, before opening it. “Good, you are ready.”

“Let's get this over with,” Shiori muttered. She never really liked going to the doctor. It made her feel exposed. How funny is that? After all, she worked at a doctor’s office.

“How have you been feel?” Hatori sat down on his small stool. “Any flu like symptoms?” 

Shaking her head, Shiori added, “I feel fine.”

Nodding, Hatori wrote something into what she assumed was her file. 

Grabbing his otoscope off of the wall, he put a shield on it. Sliding it into her ear, he took a quick peek at her ears. He reached over and wrote something else into her file, when he slipped the instrument back into its place. “You need to clean your ears out better. Q tips only push the wax back.”

Gapping, Shiori wanted to roll her eyes. Leave it to him to find something to bitch about. Pulling his reflex hammer out of his, Hatori swiftly hit both of her legs and watched them react. After writing more in her file, he turned back to her Pulling his stethoscope into his ears, Hatori reached his hand under the front of her gown. The metal was cool against her tan skin, making her shiver. Shifting his hand to hear better, his knuckle brushed up against the swell of her breast. Squeezing her legs together, Shiori fought that surge of desire down.

Pulling it out, he wrote something else on her paper. “Your heart beat is very slow. I was almost unable to find it. Are you on drugs?”

“No!” Shiori almost sounded offended. “It's something I got from my dad.” 

“No matter,” Hatori stood up. He pulled the strups out of the table. “Put your feet in, legs apart.”

Was that appropriate for a work physical? More than likely not. But, she knew that he was through. Sliding her feet into the small plastic holders, she spread her legs out for him. Bringing his stool over, he sat between her legs. Almost a little self conscious, Shiori fought the urge to close her legs. Thank god she had shaved this morning. Secretly, she wondered if he liked what he saw.

Suddenly, one of his fingers slipped inside of her. Gasping a little at the invasion, it took her a minute to realize that he wasn’t wearing any gloves. Sliding his finger in a little deeper, he hummed in approval. “Healthy color. So warm… Wet..”

Blushing a little, Shiori held back a noise when his finger surged forward again. Leaning her head back, she enjoyed the feeling of his finger inside of her. His movements were precice. “You are intact. No tearring.”

A new sensation hit her like a ton of bricks. Hatori added another finger into her damp pussy. Pumping his hand back and further earned him his first noise from Shiori. “Very responsive to stimuli.”

Gasping out a little, Shiori’s knees started to shake. Was this real? The coil in her stomach felt real. As he added a third finger and picked up his pace, Hatori hit a spot that she didn't even know she had. “Oh G- Hatori!”

Swearing that she saw him slightly smirk, he knew the effect that he had on her, of that she was almost sure. The sounds of his fingers surging forward into her soaked pussy was almost too much. The coil was getting tighter and tighter. “Hatori!”

“I am still your boss,” Hatori corrected her. “You will refer to me as Doctor Sohma. Or I shall stop.”

“Hat-Doctor Sohma!” Shiori caught her mistake. Oh God his fingers felt amazing. With every thrust, he sent juices flying onto her thighs. The coil was so close to bursting. Her body demanded an orgasm. With one more stroke of his fingers, she burst. Screaming out, Shiori’s body felt like it was on cloud nine. The convulsions from her pussy were felt throughout her whole body.

Withdrawing his hand, Hatori reached over onto the table. “You are still a virgin.” Nodding a little, Shiori blushed. It wasn't a question. It was a little embarrassing that he knew that just from a little fingering. 

Pulling a speculum off of the table, Hatori slid it towards her opening. “This should help stretch you enough.”

Oh crap! Shiori had a pap smear before. Those things fucking hurt. Should she deny him this? Before she could make a decision, Hatori slid the instrument into place and squeezed the handle. The metal became the part, stretching out her pussy. 

Shifting uncomfortably, Shiori couldn't help the help that came from her throat. With another squeeze the metal stretched her out even more. With a small scream, Shiori shook her head. “No Dr. Sohma! It hurts!”

“You will get use to it,” Hatori tried to comfort her about it 

“Take it out!” Shiori begged. Her words turned to screams as he pulled the handle again, stretching her pussy even further. The pain was intense, shooting through her like a gunshot. But somewhere deep in her, there was a small spark of pleasure. 

“I will not stop the exam, not when we are so close,” Hatori said, matter of fact. Grabbing a swab, he slid the small, round headed object in between the speculum. Hitting that evil spot inside her, he twirled that round head of the swab. The sensation made her scream. She wasn't even sure if it was in pain or pleasure. They had become one. 

“Try to be quiet. We wouldn't want our neighbors to hear you. It would be a sham if I had to put a gauze wrap in your pretty little mouth.”

Shaking, Shiori put a hand over her mouth. He was too fucking precise with that damn swab. The fucking thing dogged even harder into the side of her pussy. Arching her back, she wanted it deeper. She wanted him. 

Cranking the speculum up as far as it would go, Shiori bit back a scream. Her body fell into deep convulsions again. Arching her back even higher, Shiori didn't want that feeling to end. 

Suddenly, the speculum was closed and withdrawn from her pussy. “A little bleeding will be normal.”

Standing up between her legs, Hatori started to undo his belt. Eyes getting a little wide, Shiori couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't look away when he pull his pulsing cock out of his pants. Putting the head at her entrance, he added, “You may also feel sore. It will pass.”

Sliding his cock into her waiting pussy, Hatori wasn't gentle, like she always thought that he would be Surging forward, he slammed his cock deep within her. Shiori pulled him down flush against her, biting into the side of his shoulder. “Oh fucking God!”

Wrapping her legs around him, Shiori arched against him so her swollen nipples rubbed against his shirt with each movement. Grabbing her red hair roughly, Hatori slammed back into her again. He was right. She was sore, but the friction was amazingly perfect. Her body welcomed each thrust. 

Knowing there was no way she was going to last long, Shiori flipped them over, so he was on the table. Easing herself down on him slowing, she groaned out. Hatori gripped her hips. “Why rush?” Shiori whispered against his lips. “We have all night.”

A/N: I am sorry that this one took so long. This will not be updated every day unfortunately. I will do all 31, but it won't be every day. My schedule just won't allow it unfortunately. But please let me know how are liking these and (spoiler alert) be on the lookout for day 3, which is knife play.


End file.
